Faisons ce gâteau!
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi invite tous les titulaires du club de tennis de Rikkai. Chacun portera un tablier que leur capitaine leur aura spécialement conçu et devront cuisinier un fabuleux gâteau tous ensemble.


**Voilà un petit Oneshot!**  
 **Une simple idée qui m'est venue en tête tout simplement :)**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! o/**

 **Une version anglaise fera son apparition le 19 décembre 2015 comme indiquer sur mon profil! ^^**  
 **Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Personnages appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi.**  
 **L'image de couverture appartient à トモノリ [Tomonori].  
Le texte appartient à Nathie-chan.**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi avait annoncé à tous les titulaires de se regrouper lors d'un jour de congé chez lui. Il n'avait pas spécifié pour quelle raison il les convoquait tous, mais personne ne refusa l'invitation. Personne ne voulait désobéir au capitaine. Surtout que le vice-capitaine ne le permettrait pas non plus.

Les premières personnes à arriver devant la demeure des Yukimura furent Marui, Jackal et Kirihara. Ils sonnèrent et ce fut leur propre capitaine qui leur ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur et Kirihara projeta son regard partout dans le hall d'entrée. Yukimura demanda l'attention du plus âgé et lui confia une certaine mission. Quelques instants plus tard, Niou et Yagyuu arrivèrent à leur tour. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Yanagi et Sanada se présentèrent.

Alors que tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine, Marui ne lâchait aucunement Sanada Genichirou du regard. Il le fixait continuellement et celui qui était observé ressentait de plus en plus la persistance du regard de son aîné, mais il resta tout de même silencieux. Chaque membre de l'équipe attendait les directives de leur chef. Yukimura déblaya son regard perçant à travers ses membres. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur celui à la chevelure rouge. Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil à l'interpeler qui hocha la tête.

Marui eut un certain sourire en coin alors qu'il dévoila les deux mains qu'il cachait jusqu'à présent dans son dos. Un morceau de tissu s'y reposait et il vint le tendre vers Sanada. Le grand homme de fer projeta son regard brun et agrippa ce présent étrange. Il le déplia pour découvrir ce que c'était réellement. Il s'agissait d'un tablier de couleur peu masculine; rose. Cette couleur était répandue sur toute la surface, il y avait même quelques dessins. Plusieurs cœurs d'un rose plus foncé, frôlant le rouge, avec la tête de chacune des personnes qui se retrouvaient dans cette pièce à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

Sans même dire un seul mot, il le rendit aussitôt à celui qui lui avait offert. Marui l'attrapa avant que l'habit qui serait pourtant pratique pour les prochains instants ne touche le sol.

« Tu as du nerf, Sanada! » Fit aussitôt Yukimura avec un sourire maléfique sur son visage d'ange.

Alors que l'homme de fer voulut tourner les talons, il s'immobilisa au lieu d'exécuter son mouvement d'origine. Il connaissait parfaitement le ton que son capitaine venait d'employer et pour sûr, s'il refusait toujours de porter ce tablier, l'enfant de Dieu n'aura aucune pitié envers lui.

À contre cœur, Sanada baissa sa casquette et s'avança vers Marui. Sans même le regarder, il prit de nouveau le tablier de ses grandes mains et l'installa sur lui, nouant le nœud à l'arrière de son dos.

« Il te va à merveille, Sanada! » Se réjouit Yukimura, avec un visage lumineux.

« Oh! Sanada-fukubuchou ! » Laissa échapper Kirihara avec un léger ricanement alors qu'il essayait de se retenir.

Le vice-capitaine foudroya le plus jeune de son regard. Cela eut l'effet de son attaque de la foudre sur lui et aussitôt Kirihara alla se réfugier à l'arrière de Yanagi.

« Genichiurou. Tu m'as l'air de pourtant bien l'accepter. » Signala le stratège de Rikkai.

Mais Sanada ne dit rien à nouveau. Il porta plutôt son regard sur Yukimura qui rayonnait toujours à la vue de son ami d'enfance.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Yukimura sortit tout ce qu'il fallait à l'élaboration d'une création qu'il voulait collective. Yanagi lui offrit son aide et Seiichi accepta. Tout reposait maintenant sur le comptoir. Le capitaine annonça que tous ensemble, ils allaient cuisiner un gâteau!

Marui fut celui qui manifesta le plus son enthousiasme face à cette idée qu'il trouvait plus que géniale.

Mais avant de se mettre à la tâche, Yukimura alla chercher plusieurs tabliers. Chacun en avait un spécialement conçu pour lui. Dès que l'enfant de Dieu leur donna sa permission, chaque membre déplia son tablier et ils s'aperçurent tous de la même chose. Ils avaient tous leurs propres têtes sur l'avant du tablier. L'artiste qu'était Yukimura avait mis au point ces tabliers.

Tous décidèrent les tâches qu'ils voulaient accomplir et tout le monde se mit d'accord avec la façon de procéder. Niou et Yagyuu allaient s'occuper de mesurer les ingrédients. Kirihara et Sanada devaient mélanger les ingrédients. Marui et Jackal allaient assister ceux qui en feront la demande. Yanagi et Yukimura de bien veiller à la cuisson du gâteau.

Le premier duo se mit à la tâche. Yagyuu regarda attentivement la recette que Yukimura avait choisie. Il vérifia que rien ne manqua. Arrivant à la fin de la liste, il réalisa qu'il manquait l'essence de vanille et du sel. Il demanda à son partenaire s'il pouvait bien aller chercher ces deux ingrédients manquants.

« Niou-kun? » L'interpela une nouvelle fois le gentleman.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, il se retourna. Il vit le joueur de tours professionnel s'amuser avec les œufs. Il ne porta pas trop attention et décida de laisser tomber.

« Jackal-kun, tu peux bien venir m'aider? »

« Oui. »

La personne d'origine brésilienne vint rejoindre Yagyuu et celui-ci lui indiqua ce dont il avait besoin. Jackal acquiesça, mais comme il n'était pas chez lui, il alla donc vers son capitaine, le questionna sur la place où il pourrait trouver ces deux ingrédients.

« Rien n'échappe à Yagyuu! » Dit l'enfant de Dieu avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Dans la deuxième armoire à partir de la gauche et dans l'autre à sa gauche. »

Il partit aussitôt les chercher et les emmena au gentleman. L'individu à lunettes le remercia. Jackal resta prêt de lui au cas où il aurait besoin qu'on l'assiste à nouveau. Son regard resta figé sur lui. Yagyuu prenait tout le temps qui lui fallait et pris le plus grand soin de tout mesurer à la perfection les quantités requises. Il prit la peine de regrouper tous les ingrédients solides dans un même bol et tous les ingrédients liquides dans un autre contenant. Les ingrédients qui devaient être incorporés seulement lorsque les liquides seront mélangés avec les solides, il les laissait à part bien en évidence.

Jackal était stupéfait de la maîtrise du garçon. Excellait-il dans réellement tout qui existait sur cette planète?

Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul ingrédient et c'était celui dont s'occupait Niou depuis le début. Avec le temps, il devait avoir été fait depuis belle lurette!

« Niou-kun? »

Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée répondit à l'appel dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se présenta avec son tablier devant son partenaire en montrant l'emballage des œufs. Il le déposa sur le comptoir devant le gentleman tel un véritable serveur.

« Voilà votre commande! »

Niou esquissa un sourire et recula d'un pas. Il laissa Yagyuu ouvrir l'emballage et il découvrit ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Sans réelle surprise, les œufs y reposaient. Il empoigna un au hasard et l'extirpa de sa zone personnelle. Il l'inspecta tout en replaçant ses lunettes.

« Puri. » Fit-il.

« Adieu. » Répondit son partenaire.

Chacun ayant volé la réplique préféré de l'autre, Yagyuu présenta l'œuf qu'il avait au creux de sa paume à Jackal. Le visage de celui-ci refléta la surprise.

« C'est moi?! » S'étonna-t-il.

« Tu n'étais pas trop difficile à dessiner! » Lança Niou.

En effet, le visage de Jackal était dessiné sur la coquille blanche de l'œuf. À l'arrière, on pouvait y lire ''Fire!''. La réplique qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il jouait au tennis. Niou n'avait peut-être pas les talents de l'artiste qu'était Yukimura Seiichi, mais il arrivait à se débrouiller quelque peu.

L'étonnement de Jackal piqua la curiosité de Marui qui rejoint les trois autres. Il vit aussitôt l'œuf qui représentait son partenaire de tennis.

« C'est quand même ressemblant! » Lança-t-il dans un rire.

Curieux, il pêcha à l'aveuglette un œuf. Ce fut la tête du jeune Ace qu'il tira au hasard! Marui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Akaku somete aru yo! [Je vais te peindre en rouge] » Avait-il imité le deuxième année tout en citant ce qui était inscrit en tout petit sur la coquille de l'œuf.

À l'entente d'une de ses phrases, Kirihara s'approcha de son plus vieux senpai. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge lui présenta son demi-lui en œuf. Yukimura était tout juste dans son dos et rit à son tour.

« C'est bien original! » Lança-t-il.

Il chercha ensuite celui de Sanada Genichirou qu'il trouva sans problème avec le dessin d'une casquette au sommet de l'œuf. Il tourna l'œuf pour y voir l'expression typique du vice-capitaine.

« Tarundoru! »

Personne n'avait eu la chance d'imiter l'homme de fer, que l'original affirma lui-même l'écriture.

Un à un, les œufs quittèrent tous le nid. Marui Bunta avait bien sûr son incontournable ''Dou, tensai teki? [Alors, je suis un génie?]. Yanagi avait ''Make wa ikenai na.'' [Perdre n'est pas acceptable]. Quant à Yagyuu, son mot d'au revoir ''Adieu.''. Niou sans même l'ombre d'un doute ''Piyo''. Il ne restait plus que Yukimura qui n'avait aucune phrase fétiche.

Après que tous aient pu profiter de ce petit cadeau improvisé de la part de l'illusionniste, Yagyuu cassa un à un les œufs pour les incorporer avec les autres ingrédients.

Ce fut donc au tour du duo de Kirihara et Sanada de rentrer en jeu. Le plus jeune opta pour le bol contenant les liquides, laissant les solides à Sanada. Avec les deux gros blocs massifs, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Surtout que Yukimura avait banni les machines électroniques. Il devait donc tout faire à la main.

L'un comme l'autre, ils s'empressèrent d'achever leur tâche respective. Kirihara s'était donné comme défi de terminer avant son vice-capitaine. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait être sur le point de conclure sa fonction, Yagyuu lui rajoutait un ingrédient. Après avoir bien mélangé, un autre plongea dans le bol. Au final, les deux terminèrent en même temps, à la même seconde.

Il ne restait plus qu'à mélanger les deux bols ensemble pour que ça ne fasse qu'un tout. Kirihara versa peu à peu le contenu de son bol dans celui de Sanada qui fouetta le tout. Lorsque le contenant du jeune Ace arriva à la moitié, dans un geste maladroit, il renversa tout le contenu. La moitié avait réussi à atteindre l'intérieur du bol de Sanada, mais le reste traîna au sol.

L'homme de fer foudroya du regard Kirihara. Celui-ci sentait déjà la foudre l'atteindre de plein fouet, mais avant de laisser son vice-capitaine le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il se rua à s'excuser.

Avant que ça ne se dégénère, Yukimura intervint, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sanada. » Fit-il, toujours avec un sourire au visage.

« Je vais aller préparer ce qui faut pour pallier ce qui manque. » Annonça Yagyuu.

« Je vais nettoyer! » Dit Marui.

En un rien de temps, la gaffe du deuxième année disparut et tout reprenait son cours normal! Sanada vint alors à bout du mélange et le déposa sur le comptoir.

« Eh… Bunta, je ne pense pas que tu peux tout manger comme ça. » Avertit Jackal qui était venu donner un coup de main à son partenaire de double.

L'interpellé se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. Léger sourire sur son visage, il y avait une tâche sur la joue qui était le résultat de tous les ingrédients ensemble. Il venait de se faire prendre sur le fait.

« Hé hé! »

Sans même se gêner l'adorateur de sucre s'empara d'une deuxième cuillère et la porta à sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais avant même de pouvoir la rejoindre ses deux lèvres ensemble, une personne s'interposa.

« Marui-kun! » s'imposa un autre joueur qui avait l'habitude de jouer en double. « Je vais devoir également te confisquer ceci. »

Yagyuu montra de sa main gauche une boîte que le plus vieux reconnut aussitôt. Les larmes au bord de ses yeux mauves, Marui plongea en direction du gentleman.

« Pas mes pockys! »

Alors qu'il tenta d'attraper ce que Yagyuu lui avait saisi, l'individu à lunettes l'en empêcha et alla déposer l'ustensile souillé à l'intérieur du lavabo.

« Il y a de l'agitation ici. » Fit le capitaine en voyant l'un de ses joueurs sauter dans tous les sens auprès du plus respectueux.

« Ah, Yukimura-kun. Il faudra juste garder un œil vigilant sur Marui-kun. » Expliqua Yagyuu.

« Ah? Hé! Marui-senpai s'est fait prendre! » Rigola Kirihara en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Tarundoru! » Laissa échapper Sanada en projetant son regard sur le plus excité qui ne semblait pas être en mesure de se contrôler.

Avant que Marui n'aie le temps de replonger une cuillère dans le contenant du gâteau, Yanagi s'en empara et vint le faire couler délicatement dans le moule. Il utilisait l'angle précis pour que la chute du mélange à gâteau s'estompe parfaitement et se répande à égalité à travers le moule.

Yukimura l'observa et le félicita. Même en dehors du tennis, le fin stratège de Rikkai usait de ses données. Dès que la dernière goutte quitta le bol, la sonnerie du four retentit à travers la pièce. Aussitôt, l'enfant de Dieu attrapa le moule et alla le plonger au cœur du four. Il indiqua manuellement le temps de cuisson et activa le décompte.

Il fallait maintenant attendre une vingtaine de minutes pour que le gâteau cuise. Yagyuu s'était déjà attelé à la tâche pour nettoyer toute la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée. Il avait désigné Marui Bunta comme assistant pour le punir d'avoir essayé de manger le mélange de gâteau.

Les vingt minutes passèrent rapidement. Lorsque le four sonna une deuxième fois, Yukimura mit ses mitaines et retira le gâteau du four sous tous les regards des membres de son équipe.

« Yukimura-buchou! Pourquoi on a fait ce gâteau au juste? » Questionna le jeune Ace.

Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière qui lui vint en tête au deuxième année. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune fête au sein du groupe de personnes réuni ici. Il n'y avait pas non plus de festival ni de journée spéciale à l'horizon.

Le capitaine du club de tennis rigola.

« Je voulais simplement voir Sanada porter mon tablier que j'ai fait pour lui! » Avoua-t-il.

Tous les membres de l'équipe tournèrent leur regard tout droit vers Sanada. L'homme de fer ferma les yeux alors que tout le monde vola en éclat de rire.

« Tarundoru! »

« Ne dis pas ça Sanada. Regarde, on peut déguster le gâteau maintenant! »

Chacun des individus s'empara d'une part du gâteau que leur capitaine avait pris soin de diviser en parties égales même si Marui réclamait une plus grosse part. Tous purent goûter à cette création collective qu'ils avaient faite ensemble.


End file.
